There are a number of devices for deterring or killing harmful, flying insects such as mosquitoes, biting flies, wasps, and the like, which use electrical screens or grids mounted in housings. These devices, primarily employed for outdoor protection, are usually strategically placed outside of and in the vicinity of buildings or dwellings. The insects are attracted to the grids by various means, including light, heat, chemicals and, upon entry of the grid, are either stunned or killed. However, these devices, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,069 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,124, are typically apparatus which are configured to be hung outside, in selected areas. In the past, electrified insect screens have also been used as permanent mounts in windows or doors to eliminate flying mosquitoes and parasitic insects. Examples of such permanent screening systems are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,059,253 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,767.
While insect killing systems like those disclosed in the referenced patents and others use some form of electrical screen or gird as the deterring mechanism, they are not designed to be portably and removeably positioned to prevent entry of insects directly into living spaces. More specifically, there currently is no self-contained, portable device which is effective in attracting and killing mosquitoes and other flying insects, which is easily and readily adapted for use in windows of buildings, houses, and other living spaces.